


普普通通俄狄浦斯

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 3p, Disabled Character, M/M, Mother Complex, dark themes, oedipus complex, prisoner
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 明天就是我的14岁生日了。对于法嘉斯人来说，14岁的男孩便视为成年。父王和兄长看起来也很期待这一天。他们承诺在生日后，会亲自教我更多。（是和好友们口嗨了一年的儿子日妈文学，有祖传妈咪暗示。具体tag在文首）
Relationships: Blaiddyd | Dimitri and Byleth’s son A/My Unit | Byleth - Relationship, Blaiddyd | Dimitri and Byleth’s son B/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	普普通通俄狄浦斯

**Author's Note:**

> 帝弥托利 + 儿子A + 儿子B X 贝雷特（孩子他妈/男）  
> 是和好友们口嗨了一年的祖传妈咪儿子日妈
> 
> ○涉及【监禁】、【男妈妈】、【强制受孕生子】、【男性女称】、【近亲强奸】、【第一人称】、【攻方变态痴汉神经病】、【祖传妈咪暗示】等要素  
> ○帝弥托利很渣，我有在反省  
> ○贝雷特很惨，我有在反省  
> ○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议青狮线通关且宽容的老色批观看。
> 
> ○R18颜色文学，充满不科学剧情和生理现象  
> ○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽

明天就是我的14岁生日了。

作为法嘉斯的王子，我要学的很多：在战场杀敌的技巧、运兵的技巧、和大臣周旋的方法等等等等，都是必修课。我并不是在抱怨，压力是成长的象征，我对此期盼已久——我希望像兄长那样，成为能为父王分忧的、独当一面的大人。  
几年前旧帝国领爆发过一场小型的叛乱，出远门的父王因此推迟了回城的计划。而留在王城的兄长从潜藏的叛徒手下保护了我和年幼的弟妹。因此比起父亲，大我几岁的兄长在我眼里倒更像个英雄角色……作为家里的二子，我得像兄长那样努力，才能和父王一起守护母亲、弟妹们还有法嘉斯的子民。

对于法嘉斯人来说，14岁的男孩便视为成年。父王和兄长看起来也很期待这一天，他们承诺在生日后，会亲自教我更多。

我兴奋得睡不着觉，想扑进母亲的怀里，想嗅着她身上的味道，告诉她这些好消息——我喜欢母亲和她身上的味道，总有股淡淡的、类似石楠花的香气。在我看来，她比朋友们的妈妈都要年轻漂亮得多，却总是很虚弱、疲惫的样子。她的腿脚也不好，没有人搀扶连卧室都走不出去，只能留在父王的床上。如果白天去探望母亲，能看到阳光照在她的皮肤上，像妹妹的瓷玩偶一样亮晶晶的，看起来一捏就会碎掉。大概也是这个原因，父王对他总是有些过度保护了，只允许大家在固定的时间探望母亲。

但母亲总是和父王赌气，不愿和他说话。  
对法嘉斯的救国王甩脸色是母亲的特权，父王面对这样的母亲，总是有些无奈地笑着，眼里满是宠溺。

母亲的身体不好，每周看望母亲的时间由父王严格规定。当日子合适时，父王就会领着弟妹探望母亲，会把还不能走路的妹妹放在母亲怀中。年长些的孩子爬上床，坐在母亲身边细数城内的趣事。父王满足地看着，母亲安静地听着、望着窗户发呆，直到时限到来。有空的时候，父王和兄长也会亲自抱母亲到窗边透气，或者抱着他到花园里和孩子们喝下午茶。

但我不想忍耐到下次的探望时间，偷偷溜进了他们的寝宫。

母亲最喜欢我们了，就这一次，她一定不会生气的。父王总是加班到很晚，他回房时我就从窗户逃跑，没人能发现我。

透过小小的门缝，我将那些刺眼的画面收入眼中。  
母亲的抽泣声在深夜显得格外清晰，卧室里响起的还有厚重布料特有的摩擦声，床板剧烈摇晃的声音。我小时候在床上蹦蹦跳跳，那些床板也会发出类似的声音。父亲和兄长苦笑地斥责我，说再好的床板、再坚固的木料也经不住我们这样的人摧残。  
纹章的力量是女神的恩赐，作为受她垂怜的幸运儿们，要好好约束这些力量，用在守护弱者的正途上——我谨记于心。

但它们现在被用来虐待我的母亲。

好喜欢、啊，贝雷特……啊啊、我爱你……我爱你……床上耸动的人型一遍一遍地告白着，视母亲的痛苦于无物。我敢肯定，那个力道会抓青母亲的腿。声音的主人我再熟悉不过，但这样陶醉、偏执的语气就像变了一个人那样恐怖。我感到有些毛骨悚然，忍不住捂住口鼻，小心翼翼地，害怕自己吞咽口水的声音会被那头的野兽听到。完全没意识到房间里这么大的动静，没人能察觉到角落的偷窥者。

住手——疼、好疼——被父王百般溺爱的母亲此刻在床上断断续续求饶着，但不明的、有规律的水声几近覆盖掉他的声音。  
我一下子无法理解发生了什么。我学习杀人的技巧和兵法，自然也上过生理课。但此时此刻他们都被忘得一干二净了。  
母亲的呻吟和奇怪、粘稠的水声只能让我想到那些喜欢活活撕开猎物肚子的狮子们。它们的猎物不得不眼睁睁看着自己被一口口蚕食，在极度的恐惧和痛苦中断气。这类动物总有点恶趣味。  
至少我百分百确定，那个人绝对不会伤害母亲。也许他只是太喜欢母亲了？就像一些糟糕的男性想方设法要弄哭中意的女士。我把门缝开得越来越大，想看清床上的一举一动，想看看母亲此时此刻的脸。

突然的，有人从背后喊了我的名字。

我吓了一激灵。那个声音低沉，在深夜显得格外响亮，他一声便打断了所有异常的动作和声音，寝房瞬间变得寂静。"你怎么在这里？"男人眯起仅剩的独眼上下扫视我，我的冷汗忍不住流下。

"…………父王……"我看着那个人慢慢靠近，一瞬间觉得自己才像个猎物。后退中我下意识掩上门，把卧室不堪的场面挡在身后。"对、对不起……"我向那个人道歉。  
这里是我的父亲，也就是法加斯国王的卧室、他的领地，而我没经过他的允许偷偷钻了进来——属于明知故犯。我们一个稍年长的妹妹曾因为做了噩梦，独自跑到寝宫找母亲。据说这个做噩梦都没哭但妹妹被父王的脸色吓到大哭。但她年龄还是如愿得到了抱着母亲睡觉几天的权利。  
我又担起心卧房里的人，他偷偷欺负母亲，现在跳窗逃跑也许还来得及。

"为什么道歉呢？"父王叹了口气，蹲下来摸我的脑袋。他随意披着浴袍，我能闻到他身上的皂水和熏香，他胸口层层叠叠的伤疤覆有一层薄薄的水汽，他刚刚是去洗浴了。本以为以父王平日的工作量看，他是不会这么早回寝宫的。我绞着手指老实交代："我、我没乖乖睡觉……我想母亲了，没经过你的允许就偷偷跑过来……"

"啊啊，原来如此。"  
父王并没有生气，他的语气反而变得柔和多了，露出了愧疚的神色，"抱歉……是我疏忽了。明天是你14岁的生日了吧？我本该带你看看她的。"那股被审视的压迫感终于消失了，我偷偷松了口气。也许是因为脱下了那些威严的铠甲和毛皮，发尾还沾着些许水汽，父王现在看起来温柔多了。我开始担心起房内的人，琢磨着怎么支开父王。但没还等我开口，父王接着说了下去。

"你要进去看吗？"

"欸……？"我愣住了。

他再重复了一遍我的名字，问道："要去看吗？老师——你妈妈现在的样子？"

父王平静的态度几近让我以为从门缝中窥探的画面仅仅是错觉。房内的不是我想象中那些抽象的狩猎、玩耍，门推开时石楠花的香气钻进我的鼻子——兄长在父王的床上抱着我的母亲，他像生理课上的画册那样托着母亲的双腿。察觉到门外的动静后，他一点也不意外或者紧张什么的。他无言地看了父王和我一眼，礼貌性地点了点头，又把视线移回母亲的脸上。他动了动腰，那种奇怪的水声又响起来了。

和母亲见面时，她总是坐在床上，柔软的被子盖住她的下身来保暖。但是母亲现在被拖出了被子，平日穿的睡袍被撕碎扔在床下，不着寸缕，露出无力的双腿。而兄长还披着自己的浴袍。我这是第一次看见母亲露出他的腿，才明白她腿脚不好并不是因为疾病，而是遭到了足以致残的攻击。她的膝盖两侧留有丑陋的穿刺疤，看起来很像妹妹那些通过一根细棍弯曲双腿的娃娃。但导致这个伤疤的凶器更像是剑，而不是铁棍。凶手一击便刺穿了母亲的膝盖骨，让他的小腿永远无法支撑起身体，干净利落。  
兄长弓着身子抚摸着那双腿，把母亲的乳房含入口中吮吸。他挺胯缓慢抽动着，阴茎在母亲的腿间进出，带出大股白色的液体。像教书插图中结合的男女那样。但是奇怪的是，母亲除了生产用的雌穴，还有一根和我们一样的器官，无精打采地躺在她的肚皮上。  
他们性交，我艰难地得出结论。丈夫应该和他的妻子性交，妻子应对她的丈夫保持贞洁。但近亲交配是教书未曾涉及的知识。为了保持血统的纯洁，得到拥有纹章的孩子，一些家族的兄弟会和自己的姐妹交配。那儿子和母亲性交也是可以理解的吗？父王对他的孩子仁慈地分享了妻子。我察觉到这是长大的孩子才拥有的特权。

母亲颤抖着，她的口中含着兄长的手指，那些手指把玩着母亲的舌头。母亲没有被开膛破肚，但她的肚皮正随着兄长的运动微微鼓动，上面沾满了粘稠的液体和抓痕。"不、不行……"母亲眼睁睁看着父王把我推到他的面前，她吃力地摇着头，双手与大腿挣动着想要挡住自己的下体，结果被兄长抓住了。"父王，你太慢了。"兄长随口抱怨着，一手抓着母亲的腿，从她体内抽出一节阴茎又用力捅了回去，母亲再次发出与我偷窥时一致的哭噎声。

父王心疼地伸手抚摸母亲的额头："下手轻点，老师是你的妈妈。"他带着我的肩膀，带着我去观察兄长和母亲相连、摩擦的地方，那股石楠花的味道越发浓郁。"别学你的兄长，他到现在都控制不好自己的力量，那会弄伤老师的。"他伸手去托起母亲的肩膀，拖到床边来。我以为父王会像以往那样亲亲母亲的脸颊，但他仅仅是把母亲翻了过来而已，兄长顺势把跪伏在床上的母亲的腰捞起来，两人就像在会议室和训练场时那样默契。父王叫我看清楚了，然后掏出和兄长一样可怖的性器，它比我预想的还要丑陋，顶端冒着透明的液体，看起来更应该被称呼作凶器。

父王扶着那根凶器想放进母亲的嘴里，母亲地别过脸，凶器的液体抹到了兄长吻过的脸颊上。我看不到到她的表情了。父王有些不满，扣着母亲的嘴塞入，直到她的喉咙被那根庞然大物撑开，发出干呕的声音。兄长借机把他的性器塞进母亲另一个无法生产的肉洞里，里面同样储存了不少精液，兄长进入时，液体从肉缝流出，他一动就淋到床单上。  
"唔……嗯、非常抱歉，父王、母亲。我会努力控制力道。"兄长加快了挺胯的速度，把母亲身体往父亲的股间一下下顶去。原来那种有节奏的水声是性交的声音，原来只要有水分，不能怀孕的通道也能塞进阴茎。母亲跪在床上，手臂被父王提起。他们看起来还是太用力了，把母亲的腰挤压到了极限。母亲的胸脯没有多少肉，却能和纤瘦的腰肢、臀肉形成完美的弧度。被兄长吮吸过的乳首挺立着，在烛光下透出淡淡的粉色。除了那对留疤的膝盖，他的身体只有抓握的部位留下的淤青，显得脆弱又美丽。而母亲闭上眼接纳了这一切。我被这样的美色震撼，忍不住站在一旁抚摸他淡绿色的头发，烛火下那些发丝偏白，母亲就像一只素白的人偶。

把硬鼓鼓的阴茎抽出来，父王托着母亲的脸，把那张漂亮的脸对准我的裆部。  
"呜……咳……呜……"  
我这才发现自己的睡裤已经被顶出了一个鼓包。空气重新回到母亲的喉管，他对着我的胯咳嗽，热乎乎的鼻息喷在性器上。  
"求、你……帝弥托利，别做这种事，这孩子还……"  
母亲再次开口向父亲祈求。他的屁股一下一下地被兄长顶撞着，嘴唇有节奏地磨蹭我的性器。听到母亲虚弱的声音，我可耻地发现自己的裆部更紧了。

"就按我刚刚做的来，温柔点儿。"父亲只是摸了把母亲的头，像他先前做的那样，再一次像我展示如何掰开母亲的嘴巴，碾平他的舌头。我的性器还没有那么粗，但也有可观长度了，如果它会让母亲感到可怎么办？

“母亲，你还好吗？我、我可以进去吗……？我会很温柔……”  
就像课堂上教授的那样，我在进入前先询问母亲的感受和意愿。但她只是闭着眼，不愿看任何人，也没有点点头表示欢迎什么的。她喉间粉色的舌头顺从地覆在牙齿上，唾液流向父王的手心。父王回答道，说母亲准备好了。兄长握着母亲的臀肉，说她吸得很紧，她一定很期待。我振作起来，把自己发热的阴茎放上母亲的舌头，顺着有些粗糙的触感慢慢送入深处。要温柔、慢慢进入、小心不要捅破任何地方，在女性喊痛喊停的时候体贴地停下。我默念着老师的授课内容。  
母亲的鼻腔发出湿热的喘音，她倒是什么也没说出来，我感觉到冠顶卡入柔嫩的喉咙，她干呕着，高热的舌头和喉管在应激反应下挤弄阴茎。分身传来的快感让我语无伦次，我忍不住喊了一声“mama”，没有抽动的动作，我抖着手像父王那样捧着他的脑袋，结果把精液全泄了出去。母亲呜咽着，把这些新鲜的精液吞进肚子里。她含着我的阴茎流下眼泪。

——————————————————

"啊……啊……母亲，母亲，妈妈……"我和兄长抱着母亲的腰，像以往那样在她的怀里撒娇。我们摩挲她的脖颈，用鼻翼亲昵地蹭她，勃起的性器在她体内一前一后进出。母亲无力地抬起眼睛，对着天花板露出呆滞的眼神，很偶尔的时候会发出忍耐到极限的抽噎声。

我的第一次本该射进母亲的子宫里，结果全进他的胃里。父王和兄长宽慰我，他们拨开那两片藏在雄性器官下的肉瓣，教我怎么使用雌穴。  
这也是我学习过的知识，我认识这个器官，男人把子种埋进它的深处，女人用它生产孩子。母亲雌穴的皮肤也是淡粉色的，但是更有血色，也许是被父王和兄长使用过，已经有些肿了。我怀疑这张更小的肉嘴该怎么含下我们的阴茎，现在它连父王兄长的精液都裹不住，在腿上、床上流得到处都是。  
我偷窥兄长和母亲的性交时，他就在不停开扩这里，把它反复撑开到恰到好处的形状。兄长说，和母亲的体质特殊，做的时候那儿总是太紧了：就算有时候和父亲共用一个穴口，不小心把它们撑大了，下次再进入时还是紧得像处女一样。不好好扩张的话，每次面对我们这样的尺寸母亲会痛苦。  
第一次进去总是会有些笨拙的，但母亲是温柔的人，她一定会谅解的。你要是紧张，我们可以一起。兄长这么提议道。

他把母亲放在自己的大腿上，从背后再次进入后穴，把母亲最为温暖的腹部留给了我，就像小时候把自己那份的布丁留给我那样。兄长是使枪用剑的好手，即使还是青年的身板，体格也像父亲一样高大，是我所不能比的。就算母亲身材修长，坐在他身上时也显得娇小起来。也难怪他覆盖在母亲身上时，偷窥者只能看到挣扎的肢体。  
为了方便我进入，兄长岔开腿，用自己的膝盖支开母亲的大腿，把它们往两边拨，对我露出她裹着精液的肉穴。他一只手环着母亲的腰，捉住她苍白的手，另一只手替我撑开肉瓣。

父王重新系上他的浴袍。他看起来心情很好，甚至开了瓶酒，在一旁的茶几边喝边看着这一切。

求你。嘴角还粘着我的精液，母亲做出了一个口型。他的喉结上下滑动时，一定会把父亲残留的液体一起咽下去吧。我学着父王和兄长那样吻他，扶着兴奋起来的性器往又软又热的雌肉蹭动。在那个吻中我对母亲许下诺言——我会像父王、像兄长那样保护您。我用牙齿轻轻叼住母亲蜷缩在口中的舌头，把自己的阴茎塞进了母亲的阴道。

绞紧的通道是一种信号，我和兄长呼唤着母亲，在他怀里前后抽动起来。  
“呃嗯………呜！……呜………………”含着我的吻，母亲努力藏起性交时的鸣叫，曾经产下我的穴肉在字面意思上地再次拥紧了我，阴道在兄长的运动中抽搐着，一下下地把我往更深处吮。妈妈……妈妈……我和兄长感受到他的热情，反复地、重重把自己捅向母亲的子宫，血脉相连让我们本能地想回到他的胎内。就像以往一起练枪那样，我试着追逐兄长的节奏，而兄长微笑着引导着我。  
如果想让母亲开心，就试着碰碰藏在里面的敏感点？她喜欢那种地方，会抱得我们不愿松开。  
想像兄长那样取悦母亲，我有样学样地四处探索，用坚硬的冠顶到处顶弄。母亲嘴里发出呜咽，同时拥抱着两个孩子大概很累吧，她看起来有些脱力。兄长发现了母亲的难处，他朝我示意了一下，带着我们的母亲顺势躺在床头的靠垫上。母亲躺在兄长的怀里，我趴在母亲的身上，三人再次抽动起来。  
兄长总是很体贴，为了掩饰我生疏的技巧，他便替我不停戳弄母亲后穴的敏感点，双手环过母亲的下腋，揉捏她的乳首。"啊啊……母亲……"蹭着母亲的脸颊，兄长陶醉地呼唤着，我从正面的角度能看得一清二楚：他对着母亲流泪的脸露出了痴迷的表情。

母亲湿漉漉的面颊在性交中泛红，她已经很虚弱了，身上泌出薄汗，还努力地咬住嘴唇。我倒是更希望能直接得到母亲的指点，她不愿喊疼我们便不好猜出合适的轻重。父王再三交代我们母亲要绝对的温柔，绝对不能弄伤她。  
为了讨要她的声音我们只能撒娇。  
兄长叼着她的耳朵，我亲吻母亲的嘴唇，越发卖力。像是为了洗刷初次射精时的错误，我股间的性器热度不降反增，和兄长一起越捅越深，用想象中的技巧努力把柔软的肉甬戳弄成各种形状。终于在不停深入中，我找到一块轻吮我冠顶的窝陷处。那也许就是敏感点，我惊喜地想着。胯间使出全力，那块肉窝在冲击下被破开，肉冠瞬间被什么极紧的东西吸紧。我察觉到自己顶入的可能不是敏感点，而是母亲的子宫。  
"啊啊啊啊————！！！"母亲挣扎着，嘴里爆发出短促的尖叫。她想伸手捂住嘴，反被架着自己四肢的兄长伸展得更开。她的大腿发抖，但拖着无力的小腿，那双好看的腿如论如何也抬不高了。我也许弄疼母亲了，我有些紧张地看了看父王，发现他抿着酒杯对我露出鼓励的笑容，"你找到了好地方，继续吧"，他说道。

我再次拥住母亲，像婴儿那样含着乳房，用自己全部的力量冲刺开母亲的圣地，母亲的声音被兄长伸向口中的手掌打断。她一下子就把兄长的手咬出了血，胸腔发出悲鸣。我发出狂喜的泣音。那地方是那么温暖那么紧，在孩子的反复抽插中一下下套弄性器的冠顶，邀请它把精液留在里面。这次我很好的控制住了自己，抓住母亲的腿操弄，没提前结束这一切。进入子宫的瞬间令人陶醉，性器被整根缠进的快感让我就想这么停下，想回到曾在她腹中沉睡的地方，我想回到子宫的更深处，不经意间在她的皮肤上也留下青紫色的指痕。母亲的眼泪滴在床单上，口中漏出断断续续的哭声。兄长跟着我的速度和力道一起进出，我们隔着一层柔软的肉壁相互摩擦配合，把母亲的肚子顶起出也许弧度，看起来就像有了胎动一般。

弟妹们拥抱母亲时也总是下手没轻没重的，但父王这次没有叫停，他就着酒精沉默地注视着这一切。

他听着我们喊妈妈，听着我们对他心爱的妻子诉说爱慕之情，看着妻子带着痛苦的表情晕厥，直到我们筋疲力尽。  
我和兄长几乎同时射进了母亲身体，就在生日的这一天，我终于把自己的一部分归还给了母亲胎内，但不省人事的母亲已经感受不到那份温度了，软倒在兄长怀里。  
父王带着酒瓶来到床边为给我祝酒，“恭喜，你已经长大了哦。”。兄长没说什么，他露出一如既往的微笑，伸出手想摸我的脑袋，但他顿了顿，改成了拍拍我的背，就像对其他同龄人一样。我接过父王递过来的酒杯，屏息、闭上眼，把里面的液体一饮而尽，结果被呛得直吐舌头。父王和兄长忍不住笑出声来，说这酒度数确实有点高，但作为法嘉斯的成年人，我很快就会习惯它的。

“老师……你的儿子长大啦。“父王从我和兄长手中接过自己的王妃，欢快地说着。他抿了一口酒，把瘫软的母亲抱在怀里，以嘴度酒。酒液从两人贴合的唇缝滑下，父王的喉咙发出沙哑情色的呢喃，托着母亲的脑袋深入。仅仅一个吻，和幼稚的小兽相比，大人们看起来就更燥热、让人面红耳赤。  
我有些拘束，扭头去观察兄长。发现他直勾勾地盯着接吻的父母亲看，只是温和的脸上已经没有笑容，挂着一副我读不懂的表情。我有些不安，试着碰碰兄长的手，他马上回过神来，对我露出歉意的笑，与往常无异。他反过来关心了我几句，带着我悄悄离开房间。  
在关上房门的前一刻，我们对着床上的人说晚安、明天见。父王把母亲放回床上，随口应了我们一句，解开了自己的睡袍。  
我看到父王露出的器官，因为忍耐许久已经鼓起了青筋，在灰沉的夜色中显得有些恐怖。

————————————————————

走在返回寝房的路上，我感到下体又酸又空。我偷偷抬头看兄长的脸，他的脸上还挂着那个非常常见的浅笑，好像他的嘴角天生就是翘起来似的。先前那个复杂奇怪的表情就像假象。“兄长……明天我们还能去找母亲吗？”我试探着问。  
“嗯？”兄长回应着，“当然可以，别打扰到他们的休息就好。只不过……别让弟妹们知道。”  
“………好。”  
我突然想起，今晚溜进寝宫寻找母亲，是因为我想证明自己长大了，想看到母亲的笑容、听到母亲的祝福——只稍稍对我说的那种。

只有我和弟妹们知道，父王和兄长不在的时候，母亲会偷偷和我们说话、教我们唱赛罗斯教的圣歌。即使是情绪极其淡薄的母亲，此时嘴角也会勾勒出微不可察的笑。他抱着年幼的弟妹，学着那些乳娘和宫女，用僵硬的姿势晃悠自己的孩子。这是兄弟姐妹们心照不宣的秘密。只是从今往后，我突然预感到：我大概再也看不到母亲的笑容了。

—————————————————————

手指探入被玩弄得脏兮兮的甬道，一根、两根、三根，明明是个含满精液的肮脏母穴，居然已经紧得像是从来没被操过的处女一样。帝弥托利沉着脸，另一只手掌覆上贝雷特的肚皮，双手用力，腹中大份的精液被挤压、抠挖出来。  
“呵……就算孩子们来也没用……真是操不熟的穴。”  
嘴中的秽语能把所有人的吓坏，仁慈威武的救国之王手上动作不停，几下把他王妃肚子里的精液挖了出来。幼狮们撒娇抓挠中留下来的痕迹早已消失不见，精液通通落在地毯上，脱离了母体的精子在羊绒中慢慢发凉。就算国王大人有诸多不满，更深的地方他的手指也触碰不到了。帝弥托利咋舌，看在这见鬼的女神之力的份上，他拼尽全力才能压制住自己脑子里不停冒出的阴暗的想法——更干脆便利地、把那些精液掏取干净的想法。

最小的孩子也近2岁了，也许该再让他怀上一个，帝弥托利盘算着。就像之前所预设的那样，要是生下这些孩子还不够，就让老师怀上孩子们的……用那把剑刺穿双腿还不够，必须用更强的羁绊彻底把老师栓在这里，他才不会想着离开自己和芙朵拉，到世界的什么死角旮旯旅行。女神的容器本就不该离开赛罗斯的庇护，比起苦苦在王宫等待、比起让贝雷特死在某个无名的角落，甚至尸骨都下落不明。怎样想都是把他留下来最为安全。

在贝雷特向众人告别后，他便成了所有人最不愿预想的那样，彻底消失在了芙朵拉，至今没有音讯。国王焦急异常，直到现在还在派人四处打探他的下落。探子领着高额的薪资，跑遍芙朵拉打探国王恩师的下落。谁又能想到他一直躺在国王本人的床上呢？

“随着布雷达德的血脉传承，永远地，留在这里……留在我身边……”抚摸着贝雷特的腹部，帝弥托利脱下浴袍，把自己极度兴奋的沉重阴茎放在恩师的肚子上。让孩子们和爱人性交曾让他焦虑，但他现在再看到同样的场景，反而觉得满足。

孩子们有自己的小秘密，父母也有。

没有那些他反复叮嘱的前戏和扩张，扣着爱人的臀部，帝弥托利挺身把性器一口气插入最深处，直接捅开了那个含着两人儿子精液不放的子宫。孩子们的母亲从噩梦中惊醒，下体被过大的凶器直接撑裂，他惨叫着，看到帝弥托利扭曲的笑容，堪比处女的窄穴瞬间绞紧，吸得让帝弥托利倒吸一口气。根本不给爱人喘息的机会，帝弥托利在他的哭嚎中熟练地把子宫反复捅开，把藏在里面的温热液体搅得乱七八糟。  
贝雷特喘着粗气，身体仿佛被人生生刺穿的剧痛让他双眼发黑。女神之力能治愈任何伤口，却不能杜绝他感知肉体的痛楚。肚子里有液体晃动的声音，贝雷特不知道那里装着多少精液，他们的孩子又射进去了多少？帝弥托利亲自让他品尝到了绝望的滋味。

“老师……老师……贝雷特……啊啊……我爱你……”帝弥托利舔舐着贝雷特的脸颊，一路舔到耳根。“好紧，果然、老师最喜欢的还是我吧？”  
仅看他们亲昵的姿态，帝弥托利和那些顺从、粘人的大型魔兽没什么区别。  
帝弥托利允许孩子与母亲性交，反复叮嘱、训练他们温柔的上床方法。但如果有个孩子稍微放纵自己一点，就会发现撕裂母亲的身体得到的奖励远超想象——这会让母亲的身体与侵略者的形状完美契合起来。  
任性的国王才还没有意愿分享这份恩赐。  
贝雷特是特别的，只有他能肆意蹂躏贝雷特的身体。  
这样的，身体。帝弥托利赞叹。  
开裂的甬道在性器抽插中迅速愈合着，完美的形状配合地绞紧国王粗壮的阴茎。本该通过各种前戏和爱抚才能被穴肉勉强纳入的巨大肉棒，如今和阴道就像天生一对般契合。他得一番忍耐才不至于射出来。这样的身体不正是布雷达德们最棒的玩具、最完美的伴侣吗？  
“抱歉，老师，很疼吧？”身下的人咬牙啜泣着，没期待得到回应，帝弥托利低下头心疼地蹭他老师的脸颊，自言自语道。

今天确实是个值得庆祝的好日子，贝雷特这半年来第一次对他说了句完整的话。帝弥托利握住贝雷特的左手，和他十指相扣——然后扭断了他的手腕。贝雷特才刚适应体内的凶器，腕骨的剧痛让他再次哭叫出来。  
这是帝弥托利在床上的规矩：在孩子们面前你可以尽情忍耐，但被你的丈夫操时必须叫出声来。  
贝雷特哭的足够可怜，足够大声，声调嘶哑，断断续续的，但他已经挤不出一滴眼泪了。他用来取悦凶器的器官仿佛不再属于自己，在帝弥托利挺动间带来让人头晕目眩的快感，剧痛只会让它更加顺从听话。每次进出，他体内所有的敏感点便被重重碾过，来回摩擦几下就不停涌出透明的潮液，连带着后穴也渴求地一起伸缩着。贝雷特甚至没发现，他的惨叫不知道何时起夹杂了高潮时才会有的欢呼。

被折断的腕骨一点点愈合。贝雷特的手指无力地勾着枕头的布料，他的肚子酸胀得反胃，全身没有一处地方不觉得疼。但他明白，今晚才刚刚开始而已。在身上的野兽离开这个房间前，他不得不充当国王的玩具，直到他心满意足，重新变得温顺起来。  
帝弥托利心满意足地把头埋在爱人发间，埋在阴道的肉棒硬得生疼，他动得极快，吻着颤动的喉结，把藏在妻子深处的精液带得到处都是。

“啊啊……老师………这次会怀上谁的孩子呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到吧！我还在磕帝弥雷特！我还在产粮！ 哈哈！.jpg  
> 纹章系统真的好适合搞通奸哦  
> 虽然我自认是个双担，但是虐雷特实在太解压了，停不下来（好耶！！！！）  
> 老实说我其实不想打tag的，那些埋下的伏笔都没有揭秘滴惊喜了，但是又不能惊吓到其他人……唉！  
> 以前看到别人抱怨有些同人女嗑雷特受太不走心了，贝雷特这么A一高冷酷哥怎么可以叫他妈妈怎么可以带节奏泥他呢！（任天堂：？）我还想着"又没让他真当妈你叫什么叫啊！"结果还是让他生了……唉！
> 
> 失去了才知道珍惜，我长这么大第一次这么认真打tag
> 
> 感谢阅读♡


End file.
